Mixed Up Mates
by shippergirlky
Summary: Bella goes to Italy to save Edward from certain death. Caius has been married for thousands of years. Two very different worlds collide and neither are the same afterwards. (Caius/Bella)
1. Chapter 1

The Mixed Up Mate

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Normally I am not a fan of Bella. However, she will be a bit OOC (with a spine). Some of Chapter One is taken directly from the movie.

CHAPTER ONE

As Jane opened the heavily reinforced double doors, Bella attempted to tug her arm from Edward's possessive grip. The room they entered was nothing short of magnificent. It was domed at the top with light scattering along the sides until it hit the floor. Inside sat three thrones. The cadre of vampires that waited there caused Bella to slightly pull toards the door. It shut with a creak. A boy at the same age of Jane approached them.

"Ah sister, Aro sent you out to get one but you broght two...and a half." They stopped before each other and exchanged kisses on their cheeks. "Such a clever girl."

"What a happy surprise!" A lean vampire with dark long hair exclaimed. He sat in the middle throne. On the other side sat a taller vampire whose countenance was both bored and infinity sad. The third seat was empty. "Be a dear and get my brother." The middle vampire told Alec. "My name is Aro and..."he gestured to the other side, "This is Marcus. Caius will be here in a moment." Aro rose from his throne and moved towards the group. "Bella is alive after 't that wonderful? I love a happy ending. They are so rare." He took Edward's hand in his own.

Edward looked at Bella. "Aro can read every thought a person has ever had in their life." He looked to Aro. "And now you know everything. So let's get on with it."

Aro quietly noted, "You are quite the soul reader yourself Edward but you cannot read Bella's thoughts. Perhaps I can try." He let go of Edward's hand and held it out in a gentlemanly manner to Bella. "May I?"

With just a moment's hesitation, Bella slid her hand into Aro's cold one. He pulled her towards him slightly and placed his free hand over their entwined fingers. He held her hand in his own and bent over as is to read her through her very skin. A moment's pause. "Interesting. I see nothing." He let go of her hand and turned around.

It was at this moment Caius came through a side door behind the thrones. He did not look up but rather threw himself into his chair. Bella stepped back towards Alice. At that time, Edward pulled her towards his side. She grunted in pain. What to her was a soft noise caused the snowy haired king to look in her direction. Edward stiffened and tried to throw her behind his back. Alice frowned and looked between Caius and Edward.

"Oh dear..." Marcus spoke softly but it garnered the attention of the room's occupants. Aro spun around and Marcus stepped forward to give him a brief touch. Once they separated again, Aro looked at Caius without saying a word. It was at this time that both Bella and Caius' futures changed forever. With little brevity they stared at one another. Alice moved between Bella and Edward. She pushed Bella forward. Bella being Bella...she stumbled before catching herself.

"Clumsly!" Caius exclaimed. His grip tightened on the arm rests of his throne. "What is this scrawny human doing here? She is not worth feeding from for even the hungriest of our coven. Let's kill it before the real food arrives here."

"Caius..." Marcus warned his brother in venom. Caius hissed at him. Aro intervened before a fight broke out.

"Surely you don't wish poor Bella any harm brother?" He motioned Felix and Demetri to stand on either side of her. Bella looked back at Alice who smiled hesitantly. "I am sure we can come to some arrangement."

"Never!" Edward rushed towards Bella but Jane stopped him with one word, "Pain."

As Edward laid out on the floor and writhed in agony, Bella stepped forward. "Stop! Hurt me. Just please stop!" Aro motioned to Jane and whatever spell she put on Edward ended. She could see why both Edward and Alice gave up so easily before. Bella braced herself. Nothing happened.

"No matter how he acts now, I doubt that either of my brothers would appreciate your suffering." Bella looked confused at first. She stared at Marcus who returned her gaxe. Caius looked away with an angry visage upon his face.

"I don't understand." Bella stated. She looked to Alice. "What's going on?" Alice only looked at the floor. "Alice?" she asked once more. "Please...tell me."

"Harumph." Aro cleared his throat. "All will be explained to you in due time, my dear." He looked at Felix and Demetri. "Take her to the library."

Once Bella left with Felix and Demetri, Aro smiled benignly at Edward. "Do get up. Bella is safe and sound here." He nodded towards the door. "You both may leave."

"Not without Bella! She is my mate." Edward growled. Caius rose from his throne and threw it behind him. It shattered into several pieces.

"Despite how he acts, surely you can read Marcus' mind. She belongs with us. And to think that is you had never come here, you could have been with her now." Aro grinned at the Cullens. "Caius will learn to accept her and she will be changed soon. Now you must leave." He gestured towards the door. "Food is coming soon." At that thought, both siblings left the throneroom. Edward and Alice spoke softly to each other.

Once they left, Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. "Is it a true mating bond? Are you sure?" Caius asked as he leaned forward to hear the answer. Marcus nodded his head.

"Yes Caius. You must dispense with Anthenadora at once. I doubt your new mate would appreciate her still being here." Caius slumped down on the steps.

"She is a pathetic human." He sounded unsure of himself. "I have been with Dora since before we became a coven. She deserves better than to have me throw her out. How will she survive?"

"I am sure something can be arranged for her." Marcus offerred. "She has broken bonds. There is much to be done here to fix the situation. I doubt we have heard the last from the Cullens."

Caius growled deeply from his chest. "Those disgusting vegetarians will never have contact with her ever again." He stood up.

"Take care of Athenadora, Caius. Marcus and I will chat with Isabella."

"Of course not." Aro placated his usually angry brother. " 


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

AN:

CHAPTER TWO

The two guards led Bella to a very vast library. Calling it a library was not sufficient to describe the rooms. More like a palace of books, tables and chairs. She could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. Both guards chuckled at her. "Have a seat...anywhere Miss Swan." Having left her in the middle of the first floor, both vampires left her to her own devices. Hesistantly, she walked around until she came to four chairs surrounding a simple fireplace. Such an anomaly among those who never felt cold. She sat gratefully in the left most chair. The heat was meager but enough for her. Her damp jeans dried out slowly. It wasn't too long before sleep claimed her.

It was in her sleep induced state that the three kings found her.

"Asleep already! What's wrong with her?" Caius hissed uncertainly. While his two brothers took a chair near the girl, he flitted between his chair and hers, staring deeply at her form. "It must the Cullen's fault that she looks so poorly."

"I would agree Caius but do be seated. It does no good for you to scare the girl if she wakes up." Marcus offerred. The blonde growled lowly in his chest before reluctantly taking his seat.

"Now we must comply with the law-despite your newly mated status-but there is the question of when to do it." Aro steepled his fingers under his chin. "She is in no shape right now to be turned. No doubt Carlisle and his brood will contact us."

"They have no dominion here. Despite her lackluster appearance, we are mates." Caius puffed out his chest unconsciously. "If they interfere, they will face the might of the Volturi."

"Be as that may, we must see that no one tries to follow her here. Our secret must be kept. Marcus frowned at his own statement. "Perhaps we should interrogate the Cullens once more."

"That is hardly necessary. Her father is the Chief of Police. We will leave it to young Edward and Alice to cover up her disappearance." Aro said. "If he gets close to finding her...we will take care of the problem." He nodded towards Bella's sleeping form. "Without her knowledge."

"Shouldn't she be awake by now? Perhaps the Cullens have done something to her..." Caius trailed off. He took his index finger and gently poked her side. No response but a soft grunt. "Hmmm...what do we do now?" He asked his brothers.

"She will need something to eat soon. We will leave to wake young Isabella." Aro declared. Both Marcus and himself stood up and left the library. This left Caius alone with the scrawny human he now called his mate. He flitted over to her then poked her cheek before flitting away several feet. This event repeated itself until Bella sleepily swatted at his hands.

"Get up. You sleep too much." Bella hazily heard the spoken words. It did not sound like Edward or Alice. A frown marred her features. Rubbing her eyes, she came face to face with a finger poking at her cheek. "Get up!"

"AH! What the fuck?!" Bella jumped up from her chair and landed on the fug covered floor. The vampire before her did not look impressed-at all.

"You need to use better language. Only an American would be so crass." Caius crossed his arms over each other. "You will eat then we will talk." His demeanor softened a bit. "You look poorly." He shook his head.

"Why am I still alive?" she ventured, "Where is Edward and Alice?" Bella straightened herself as she rose to her feet. She was chest high to the blonde vampire. Now that she was alone with him, the sight of his regal bearing and even his cross features made her heart beat faster. The portrait at the Cullen house did not do any of the kings justice, particularly the one in front of her. "I am not going home, am I?"

He leaned forward and nuzzled her nose slightly with his own. "You are home. As for America, consider it a vacation...albeit a terrible one...you need to eat now." Gianna knocked softly before bringing a tray of soup with a simple sandwhich on the side. Caius pointed to one end table. The secretary set everything down and promptly left them alone.

Once more, Bella took a seat and started to slowly eat her food. It was both nourishing and not too heavy on her stomach. It did not take too long before the food was gone. During her brief mealtime, Caius said nothing. He gave a disgusted look at the food then moved away as if to give her some privacy. Oce she was done, he sat in the chair next to her.

"Marcus will explain to you the finer details but you need to accept the fact that we are mates. In our world there are strict laws governing this matter. Edward (he growled the name out) could have been executed for claiming you as his when he knows the two of you were never mates."

"What happens to me now?" she asked him. "I assume I will be turned then. What of my family? My father and mother will miss me and come looking."

"Those Cullens will take care of your demise. They should provide a body to bury...if they are smart. Once you are in good health we will discuss your turning. Until then you will be confined to this library, my rooms and your own room, understand?"

"Am I safe here?" Bella queried.

"We will introduce you to the guard in a few days. I doubt there is enough blood in you to be worth draining but I don't want to press Lady Luck." Caius stood up. "Marcus will be here shortly. I have to feed now."


	3. Chapter 3

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER THREE

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story as well as my other ones.

It was not long before Bella saw Marcus enter the library. The fire in the fireplace had been revived by the secretary. The Ancient walked smoothly as if he floated over the very floor. She met his bored glances with her own curious stare. He was not in a hurry.

"Now I am sure you have questions, my dear." He replied pleasantly. Taking a seat away from the fireplace, he crossed his legs over each other. "What do you know of our kind exactly? Aro was a bit vague and currently he is dealing with the Cullen siblings."

"Well...well I know that your coven rules the vampire world. Vampires must be inconspicious in their kills. Any human who knows must be turned or killed. I really do not know much...Edward was not open and I thought we would have forever to discuss things. Since I have not been killed, I assume that I am to be turned? I don't understand what is going on here...Caius was acting weird and poking me."

Marcus chuckled softly. The sounds made his face light up, albeit briefly. "Caius and you are mates. It is an undesirable position he is in because he already has a wife, Athenadora. For a vampire to be mated to a human is not rare but not usually looked upon favorably unless the vampire makes the human immortal immediately." He drew in an uneeded breath of air. "You are too physically ill to be turned right now." He paused. "Think of it from his viewpoint. What if you were mated to a plate of food? Unlike the Cullens, humans sustain us. Don't be too harsh against him. You both have much to learn."

"What is to become of me? I have family back in Forks. I can't just disappear without it causing problems. My father is Chief of Police. Too much suspicion will fall on the Cullens if they return without me."

"I assure you that Aro is taking care of that problem as we speak." Marcus smiled gently at her without showing his teeth. "Let me tell you about mates and their bonds with each other." He paused. "Many vampires never find a mate. Instead they can travel as a semi-bonded pair. Much like being married although most vampires do not hold to that particular convention. Caius, for example, never married Athenadora although they are considered husband and wife. Aro married Sulpicia because it was what she wanted before being turned into an immortal."

"Does that mean Caius and I will not marry? How will people know we are mates and not...a semi-bonded pair?"

"That is the easiest question to answer. Mates share a common scent on them. That tells other immortals to stay away. Trying to steal a mate is punishable by death. If a mate dies then the other vampire will wither or become deadened...much like myself."

Bella frowned. "I mean no disrespect but what happened?

A soft breath of air escaped his lips. "Didyme was killed during a fight. Without the help of a certain member of this coven, I would have died long ago. As it is, life has few pleasures. Both Aro and Caius both know the perils of my state. You will be protected here. Because of these perils, I am afraid you can never leave here until you have been turned and are past your newborn stage."

"So I am a prisoner here then?" Bella sat up straighter. "Humans can wither too without sunlight, food, air and friendship."

Marcus chuckled. "You will find a few friends among our guard once Caius introduces you to them. Gianna can go with you into the city to do a few human errands. To be sure, you both will be followed by a Guard member. We also have a small courtyard that is located in the middle of the buildings. Safe from prying eyes."

Bella slumped in her chair. "So this means what for me? I know," she motioned towards herself "that I need to get healthy. I just don't see us...well I don't feel overly loving towards Caius. Isn't this suppossed to be magical and all encompassing?"

"No dear. Being human you do not feel the same way. Vampires have intense reactions to their bonds. Because humans can be immune to it, vampires will often turn their mates as soon as possible." Marcus leaned forward. "All relationships must be nurtured, even mated ones. Being a mate means that you are the most compatible to each other. Think of it as ying and yang." He stood up and nodded to her. "I will take you to Caius' room. You need rest."

And so they left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FOUR

AN: Thanks to all of the lovely reviews. They had a bumpy start. I don't believe in love at first sight. Updates are going to be slow. My personal life is taking a nosedive.

Bella woke up with a start. She was in a pair of silk red pajamas. The heavy blankets folded over themselves around her body. She remembered getting ready for bed the night before. However, something stirred within herself. The room was quiet. Her ears strained themselves to find any noise that would be out of place. She couldn't place the disturbance. Her hand went to the center of her chest. She felt it again. A faint fluttering, a sense of gloom. Looking around the room, she could see nothing out of place. Nothing harmful to her. Her hand rubbed her chest in gentle circular motions. The feeling pulsed throughout her body as if it were a heartbeat.

Looking around the room, she could see and felt it that she was alone here. Nothing was amiss. She scooted off of the bed. Her bare feet padded over to the mirror hanging off of the bathroom door. She used her fingers to make her hair more presentable. Looking around, she saw nothing in the bathroom. No toiletries at all. The air felt tense with anticipation. She looked side to side but still there was nothing visible. A set of clothes was in a chair by the bed.

After she changed, she tried the doorknob. Surprisingly, it opened without hesitation. There was a guard outside that she did not recognize. The guard growled at her so she shut the door. Slumping against it, she looked around the room once more. A single window let in both air and light from the outside. There was a comfortable chair where her clothes had been placed. The feeling of foreboding returned and she rubbed her chest. It did not abate.

A soft knock on the door surprised her. She backed away from the door. The knock came again and the door creaked open.

It was Gianna.

"Good morning! Master Caius has told me to help you get what things you need in town." She grinned ear to ear. "You must be special...the Masters have never let me spend so much money before. Now we should make a list before we leave. Who knows when we will get out again." The secretary was exuberant.

"Well..." Bella trailed off unsure how to proceed. "The bathroom is rather bare. I didn't bring anything with me. I appreciate the change of clothes but they are hardly my style."

Gianna clucked. "If you mean those jeans and that shirt, forget about it. We all dress semi-formally here. You'll get used to it. Here..." she grabbed a pen from behind her ear. "I brought some paper. So you need shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, body wash...what else?"

"Um deodorant..." Bella bit her lip as she thought over everything. "...clothes, obviously, and something to put my hair up in..."

"Great, we are all set then!" Gianna grabbed Bella by the hand."I have a pair of shoes that will fit you. You can hardly wear sneakers with that dress." Despite herself, Bella giggled. It was hard not to be upbeat near such an excitable woman.

****SEVERAL HOURS LATER******

"I can't believe how much we got!" Bella collapsed on her bed. Packages were all over the floor. The same vampire guarding her door brought more inside the room.

"Well you know what they say, happy wife means a happy life. Only right now you are mated. I am sure a wedding will come later, if you desire one."

Bella sighed. "I don't know what I want right now." She had been rubbing her chest area even more noticably as the day progressed. Gianna had commented on it but Bella had not known what to say. "Master Marcus spent some time with me telling me about the different bonds..." she trailed off uncertainly.

Gianna smiled encouragingly. "He would know, wouldn't he?" She moved a few packages around and took a seat next to Bella. "There is no reason not to trust the Masters. If they wanted you dead, then you would have already been killed..."

"What about you?" Bella asked. "Aren't you afraid that they will kill you?"

"It is a risk I take...yes...however the Masters have been pleased with me so far. I have six more months before a decision is made in my case. I am confident that I will be turned...who knows, maybe we will be newborns together!" Gianna clapped her hands enthusiastically.

The door unexpectedly opened and in strode Caius. He gave Gianna a tempered stare causing the woman to make her excuses. Once they were alone, Bella swept her packages to the side of the bed. She did not know whether to talk or simply wait for him to speak to her.

"I see that the human took you shopping. Do you have everything?" Caius spoke softly but there was a tone of steel underneath it. Bella nodded her head. He continued, "I won't have my mate do without while other vampires have too much to their name." Bella blushed. He sat down next to her on the bed. His hand reached up to stroke her hair but stopped before his fingers could touch her tresses. "Marcus told me he spoke of our bond. Do you have any questions?"

"Actually, I do." Bella cleared her throat. She turned sideways on the bed so they could face each other. She gestured between them. "I just feel like I am failing at this bond business because we haven't...well...this is not a romance novel relationship."

"That is true. Between two vampires it is different. The bond is there immediately. Once you are turned, you will feel it as strongly as I do now." This time Caius did touch her hair. "Once you are better healthwise, we will set a date for your turning." He rested his hand on her upper leg. "There is much you can learn to do here before that will make everything easier once you are immortal. Aro wants to test your abilities. We know of a vampire that can sense such things. Aro has called him and once he arrives here, you will meet him. His name is Elezar."

Bella smiled and put her hands over his own. "I feel better if we took things slowly. Despite my experiences with the Cullens, I know very little of your ways. I thought-well, I thought you were angry about being with me..."

"I was not originally happy at the prospect. You have to understand, I was with Athenadora for over two thousand years. I knew we were not mates but I was...lonely..." He looked perturbed at his admission. "She has been a good companion to me. In case you are wondering, I spoke with her. She wants to travel the world so she will be gone from here by tonight. She has no ill will towards either of us."

A grin broke out on Bella's face. "Except for Edward, I think everyone will be okay. Carlisle and Esme only ever wanted me to be happy. Alice would have forseen this and Jasper had no ill will towards me. Emmett and Rosalie...well I doubt they care either way. Only Edward is a problem. What happened to him?"

"He left with the seer yesterday. Carlisle has called already and been told that we are mated. His so-called son is to stay out of Italy until we invite him back again. The good doctor agreed to our terms, not like he had room to argue. Mate laws are concrete."

"Mate laws?" Bella queried.

"Ah yes. Laws pertaining to mates are the most strict. Interference between a mated couple can end with the aggressor being killed and the coven disbanded forever. It is the equivalent to...well there is no equal in your world. When a mate dies, the other goes insane and has to be put down like a rabid werewolf."

"Werewolves are real." Bella stated. "I know Aro must know now about the La Plush pack." She turned to Caius hands and gathered them up in her own smaller ones. "My friend Jacob...he is one of them. PLEASE, please don't kill them. They stay in their own territory. The Cullens have a treaty with the pack. Surely something can be done."

Caius chuckled and gently touched her cheek. "They are shapeshifters and not true werewolves. There can be no truce between our kind and the Children of the Moon. However, those boys are not a concern for us."

Bella's stomach growled. She giggled and stood up. "I hope you can see fit to take me to the kitchen. Your human mate needs food." 


	5. Chapter 5

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER FIVE

AN: I am so sorry about the long wait between chapter three and four. The muse is with me again.

"Hmmm, this is so good!" Bella exclaimed. Caius gave her a look. She grinned around her pasta. "This really is good, you know. I know you cannot eat it but trust me when I say that I have never had pasta taste so good before!"

Caius snorted. "It looks and smells like dirt. I doubt anyone could eat that except that you are doing so right now."

Bella looked seriously and put her fork down. "I need to ask something of you." She reached over and took his hand on her own smaller one. "I want to call Edward."

"Absolutely not!" Caius rose to his feet. "You are my mate, not his! I will not have my beloved being spoken to in such a manner. What else does he have to say but lies?"

"I know that we are together. I want to end things with him formally. Give some closure to both of us." She pushed her plate away. "I want to move forward with you without anything between us. You took care of Athenadora. I need to take care of Edward."

Caius harumphed loudly. "Maybe once you are stronger..."

"Do you believe that if he has any hope of us getting back together that he will stop. He needs to hear from me that I am moving forward with you, not him." Bella rose to her feet and went over to her mate. Placing her hands on his chest, she continued. "I need to close the door on this...for the longest time he was my whole world...for better or worse. It is because of him that we are now together. Maybe this will help him move on as well."

"On one condition...and this is non-negotiable. I will be with you."

"Of course." Bella soothed his fears. "I don't want us to have secrets. That was the problem with Edward."

"That does not sound healthy." Caius held her close to him. "Before you call him, tell me everything."

Bella recounted her storied relationship with the Cullens. As she got to the part where she was abandoned, a deep growl pulsed from his chest. Bella paused in her telling. "I can feel your chest vibrate. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, a vampire growls for many reasons. For now, I am protective of you. Did Edward not show his so-called love and protection?"

"No but I have felt...something." Bella looked up at him. "This morning I felt a pulsing in my chest. It stayed with me until you came into the room. Is this another sign of our bond?"

"Yes and another reason that Edward and you are not mated. The pull between mates is strong. This morning we dealt with a particularly nasty problem. I missed you terribly and was eager to see you. Aro cautioned me that you needed more time. That separation was what you felt. I will tell both Marcus and Aro so we do not run into that problem again. It can be hazardous for a newly mated couple."

Bella nodded her head. "Well Alice came back and took me here to save Edward. You know the rest."

Once Bella had finished her story, Caius was quiet. "This is truly Fate. As the rulers of the Vampire world, we rarely leave Volterra unless it is to dispense justice. Had Edward not given himself over to histerics, we would be parted possibly forever." He paused. "Feel free to call him and then we can be together without his interference. However, should he try to contact you again or come here, his life will be forefeit."

One of the phones was located in Aro's study. Caius growled lowly at his brother in venom to gain access. Aro took a seat on one of the recliners. Marcus soon entered the room and sat on the opposite chair. Bella felt nervous with the Masters and her mate so close and obviously listening in to her call. She dialed the Cullens number.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked loudly in the phone. "Before you say anything, I told Charlie that you applied to the University there and got accepted with a full scholarship. You got your letter two months ago. Make sure to call him though."

"Thank you Alice and I will call him today." Her mate tensed at the thought of another call to the mortal world. Aro made peaceful gestures to his brother. "I was actually wanting to speak with Edward."

"He has gone hunting with the others. His moods have been poor as you can suspect. Are you alright there? There is no need to sugar coat things with me."

"Looking at her mate, Bella replied "I am doing well. I went into Volterra and did some shopping with Gianna. She is the human secretary here. Then I spent time with Caius and Marcus. We went over what bonds are and how it applies to me as a human."

"And I suspect that you will be turned soon?"

"Not really. My health needs to be better. Likely in a few months."

"Our leaving did you no good, did it?" Alice's voice was saddened.

"I don't think it was suppossed to Alice. What did you expect to find? At least now I have Caius. Everything is getter better. I won't keep you any longer and give my love to everyone. I need to call Charlie." Bella hung up the phone. She looked over at the three Masters. "One more call?" she asked. Caius nodded his head.

"Bella?" Charlie's gruff voice sounded hopeful.

"Yes Ch-dad. I got settled in here. Just listen. I am sorry for not telling you about the University. I got my GED. This happened so suddenly that I could not just say no to them. I always wanted to travel." Bella ran out of breath.

Charlie was silent for a good two minutes. "I can't stop you kiddo. If you are happy then I am happy for you. I thought you ran off after Edward but his family returned here. Seems the big city was not to their liking. Just don't stop calling here. And call your mother." They spoke for several minutes more before hung up the phone.

"Now dear I hope that you have settled your affairs for now. Of course you may call your father up until your transformation. Once you are a newborn, we expect you to cut all contact with your human life." Aro explained to her. She nodded her head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER SIX

AN:Some excitement now!

"A shield most definitely." Elezar pronounced almost as soon as he met Bella in one of the training rooms. "Have you practiced any on your own Isabella?" The cultured Spainard asked her. She shook her head in the negative. "That is a pity. However once you are turned, your control over your gift should manifest itself." He turned to the three Masters. "Her shield is exceptionally strong to reveal itself this early. With time and practice she should be able to push it over other people and not just herself."

"Perhaps she could exercise her gifts before her transformation." Aro mused aloud. "It would come in handy." He turned to Bella. "Just think of how much easier things would be if you could control your shield before you are turned. It would be one less thing to deal with after you receive immortality."

"I don't know how I do it now. How could I practice?" She queried.

"Since you are newly mated, perhaps protecting Caius with your shield would be the easiest exercise." Aro replied. "I doubt either of you would appreciate Jane's power but maybe my gift could be tested." He held out his hand for Caius to take in his own. Once their hands were clasped together, Elezar looked at Bella. "Concentrate on the thin level of energy radiating from your body. Pulse it out and back again. Keep doing this until you can put it out over your mate."

Bella stood next to Caius and closed her eyes. She couldn't sense anything at first. A frown marred her face. She imagined taking deep breaths and feeling the energy surrounding her to expand outward. Several minutes passed. "Nothing." she exhaled. Aro nodded encouragingly at her. Clenchiing her eyes shut, she tried to feel the shield around . Twice. Three times. Nothing.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"I'm sorry." Bella looked down on her clasped hands.

Caius kissed her forehead. "Don't worry my love. Few gifts manifest themselves in human form." He closed the distance between them. Holding his arms wide, she stepped into his embrace. He continued to speak to her with his lips skimming her forehead. "I am sure you will be magnificient." Bella sighed and pressed close to him. She could feel his coolness through her clothes. His sweet breath against her skin.

.  
"I just didn't want to disappoint you...or the rest of the Guard. Aro was so dead set on success. I felt jinxed." She admitted to her mate. She felt his arms tighten around her slowly until she was flush against him.

"You do not disappoint me at all. On the contrary, your willingness to try-especially in front of the others-makes me proud. Failure is not a sign of weakness. I know that you will master your gift. It just takes time." More kisses peppered her face. "Now we have more important things to discuss."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked her mate. He stilled himself. That worried her. "Please, you can tell me..."

"Carlisle called Aro. Because you called them, Edward wants to come here. Aro is inclined to let him if only to end this once and for all. That and Carlisle is his friend." Caius bit the words from clenched teeth. "Of course, I don't want you to do this but I fear that Aro and Marcus by extension won't leave this alone." He sighed. "It is up to you. If you choose to see him, I insist on being there. You are an unmarked human mate. He could hurt you."

Bella paused as she thought the situation over. She did not want to jeopardize her new relationship but she also knew Edward would not give up. "I don't know. Edward is obsessive and I know he will not give up. I think it is for the best that we do resolve this sooner rather than later." Looking in her mate's eyes, she gave a tight smile. "I know you will be right there beside me." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "If something goes wrong, you can handle it."

AT THE CULLEN HOUSE

"You should have told me!" Edward snarled at his coven mate, Alice.

"She may have wanted to talk to you but even I cannot see everyone's future all the time. It's enough that Aro is allowing us to return to Volterra to see her for a final time." Alice replied. Jasper encircled his arm around her small waist.

"Carlisle...we need to find a way to bring her home. We can tell them something, surely." The bronze haired vampire looked to his sire beseechingly.

Carlisle shook his head. "She is with her mate. The laws regarding mated couples is set in stone. I won't risk the future of our family because you can't accept her decision. If you were mates then you should not have been able to leave her in the first place."

"I did it for her own protection. She needs to remain human!" Edward cried out. He pulled at his hair.

"Why does she need to remain human?" Jasper asked. He looked from family member to family member. "She would have been a welcome addition to this family. Keeping her human only assures her death."

"None of you understand! Once I see her again and we bring her home, you will see that I am right." Edward stalked from the room to seek comfort from his piano.

"This won't end well..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

AN: Thank you dear readers for your patience. I know some of these chapters are filler but I don't want to time skip to the juicy parts. I also know that there are longer periods between chapters. My personal life has been hectic. Please bear with me.

"I don't know why you agreed to this Aro!" Caius growled to his brother in venom. "She is still human."

"You could put a mate mark on her. While it is uncommon, it is not unheard of brother." Marcus offerred up to him.

"I refuse to even try to bring her harm. You saw for yourself the way she looks. Even after these past few weeks, she is only just now making progress. Better that I destroy that Cullen than have him say hurtful things to Isabella." Caius' whole body tensed with imagined anger. "Her health affects mine. Why should I go through her pain just to satisfy those vegetarians?"

"Now, now brother." Aro held up the palms of both hands in supplication. "No one here intends either of you harm in any way. This is merely to resolve the issue. Carlisle has agreed to speak with young Edward before they arrive here. If things do not go well...the Guard will be here to take care of things."

Caius looked to Marcus. "What do you say? What of our bond?"

Marcus focused on the tendrils between the blonde king and his very human mate. The bond was almost a mustard hue. "She progresses well enough for her disposition. Her bond to you is still forming into maturity. Her human status hampers it from becoming a full bright gold. The bonds she has to others are blackened except for her father. A thin green bond showing a familial state." He turned to Aro. "This meeting could either help her move forward or set her back. It should be her choice but I fear what young Cullen will say to her. She may still be swayed by her past relationships."

"Then what can be done?" Caius threw himself onto his throne. Because of the sensitive nature of the conversation, even the upper Guard was absent from hearing the talk. "She may become frightened if I demand that she be marked before her meeting. It shows a lack of trust." He shook his head. "I want better for our bond than for her to feel she is not good enough on her own."

"Brother...brother..." Aro sighed as he too sat down. Marcus was already seated on his own throne. "Modern young women need to make the decision with their husbands. Or in your case, mate. If it makes you feel better, give young Isabella a sign of your affections." Aro suggested to the well known fashionable vampire king. "Just because Dora was not fond of such symbolism doesn't mean that your mate would not appreciate such a thing."

Caius straightened up in his chair. "Of course. Humans are happy with such trinkets." He looked at the signet ring on his own hand. "I will present her with a ring to match my own."

"Might I suggest that you do as the humans do with themselves." At Caius' blank look Aro continued, "You never married Dora but Isabella is not your semi-bonded companion. Most young women dream of a wedding. Tying yourself so publically to her can only bolster her confidence and show her protected status to others. Especially to the Cullens. They so adore their ceremonies."

Caius stroked his chin. "We don't hold to such conventions as a rule of thumb." He looked to Marcus for confirmation. "Will this really strengthen our bond?"

Marcus nodded his head. "Any ceremony or sign should make your bond grow. It would do well for us to remind ourselves of human convictions. It has been too long since we have had a reason to care about it." Marcus looked to Aro. "She should have her own jewelry. Nothing that Dora has ever used and nothing that has been passed amongst our Guard for temporary use. I would say it would offend our dear sister. It should be something new."

Aro nodded his head. "From Edward's mind, I can see that it should be a vintage piece. She abhors glitzy items. It will take time and we should take care in what piece we choose. We know she would accept anything even if it did not please her just to not cause a disruption." He looked to his blonde brother. "A jeweler can be summoned here tonight. Demetri uses one for his human female 'friends'. He spends a fortune. "Aro shook his head. "It will serve our purposes. I would kindly suggest that you ask Isabella before the Cullens arrive tomorrow."

Caius nodded his head. Aro finally summoned Demetri and Jane. "Demetri, bring your jeweler here so that Caius can pick out a suitable ring for young Isabella. Take Jane with you." Both nodded their heads and left the room. The other guards filed inside. Aro stood up and looked at each of them carefully before he spoke aloud. "As many of you know, Master Caius has found his mate. She is also human." Gasps rang through the room. Aro nodded his head seriously. "She is in poor health and has been kept from you. I expect her safety to be assured at all times. She is a future Volturi Queen." He paused. "The Cullen coven will arrive here tomorrow. Be on guard with them, especially Edward Cullen. Practice hiding your surface thoughts. She is to be within your sight and ears at all times. She is not to leave the castle. Anyone taking her from here is to be stopped even if it means death."

"Is she to remain human?" Heidi asked the kings. Caius chose to answer the question.

"No. Once she has recovered her health, she will join us in immortality." He leaned forward. "Until then, I expect everyone to treat her with care as though she were your own mate." The collective guard nodded their heads.

Several hours before midnight, the jeweler arrived at the castle. Both Demetri and Felix followed Jane into the room. They were hampered down with ring cases. Several tables dotted the room. As each case was opened and the rings laid out for inspection, anticipation rose in the room. A few minutes after the last item was set out, Caius entered the room. It ook an hour before he settled on a medium princess cut diamond in a raised setting. It would fit perfectly on Bella's hand. Now that the deed was done, the blonde vampire appeared nervous. Marcus waited until the human had left before shooing out the Guard.

"What ails you brother? Surely the hard part is done." Marcus frowned at Caius.

"I know she will not deny me but this is an action I thought unnecessary in my whole immortal life." He stopped his pacing and turned to look at his brothers. "I want this to be special. I cannot just ask her to marry me then mark her."

"Caius, just do one thing at a time. A mark may not be necessary once she wears your ring. You must try to think as a human would so long as she remains in that state." Marcus gave him a thoughtful look. "Just tell her what the bond means to you then ask her. As you've stated before, she is apt to say yes to you."

Bella heard a formal knock on the door to Caius' bedroom. Thinking it was a guard, she called forth "Come in." Imagine her surprise to see her mate dressed as formally as she had ever seen him.

"Isabella...Bella...there is something I feel I must ask of you. Please sit." He gestured to the stuffed chair before the fireplace. She sat down hesitantly. "When we first met, I was angry and unsure of what to do with a human mate. As these few weeks have gone on, you have shown me time and time again how precious you-and by extension our bond-has become to me." He knelt down before her. "I have long thought that Fate would leave me without a true mate." He took her hand in his own. "I say this to you with my very soul at your feet." He produced the ring to show her. "Will you become my mated wife? To spend eternity by my side? To give and receive all of my love and protection?"

Bella gasped. She nodded her head almost dumbstruck by the idea. "I would love to be your wife." She told him reverently. He slid the ring on her hand. She took the time to admire it. It reflected her personality perfectly. She threw her arms around his neck. "I never thought that we would marry! Marcus had said that most vampires do not hold with that tradition." She looked at him. "Is this because of Edward?"

Caius shook his head. "Not really although seeing his expression will bring me joy." He grinned at her. "This is about formalizing our bond for all to see. From now on, you may roam the castle at will. I will give you a Volturi pendant that you must promise me to wear." She nodded her head. "The Cullens will arrive tomorrow night. We will stand side by side in a united front." He kissed her on the lips for the first time. She melted into his embrace. They only parted lips once it became evident she required air.

Bella slept fitfully all night with her engagement ring firmly on her hand.

AN2: I know another update within 24 hours! Please give me time to write the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER EIGHT

AN: Here is another chapter. I hope everyone liked the engagement. It surprised me even but sometimes things just feel right!

The day was spent wandering around the castle proper. Everywhere she went and at every corner she turned there was yet another vampire waiting to meet her. Everyone had been kind. The females oohed and ahhed over her ring. Even Jane spent a great deal of time admiring it. Bella could sense both happiness and sadness in the younger vampire. She had not seen her mate...well her fiance...since this morning. They had spent time kissing each other. He had stroked her hair saying sweet nothings in Italian. Too soon he left her to deal with court business.

"Bella!" Gianna rounded the corner. Spying the ring on her hand, she squealed. The noise made Bella smile. The other woman was becoming a fast friend. As the only other human in the castle, Bella felt a kinship with her. She only hoped the Volturi saw potential in her and that she would have the immortality she so craved. Gianna took her ring hand and brought it up into the light. "How beautiful. When I heard a jeweler was coming in last night, I thought Demetri was getting another piece." She shook her head. "He has too many girlfriends. Why the Masters let him spend so much money on them always amazes me."

"I thought that vampire and human relationships were taboo?" Bella asked the other woman. Gianna shooked her head and smiled at her.

"Demetri is given wide berth because he has sufferred from deep depressions in the past. This helps him while away the time. In the end he drains his so-called girlfriends so the secret has always been kept." Gianna sighed. "Like you, I had hoped to find my mate among the Volturi." She shook her head. "It would make things easier on me."

Bella took her by the arm. "Let's think happy thoughts. It's almost lunchtime, let's eat!" The two women went to the kitchen.

THRONE ROOM

As the last vampire shuffled out, Caius paced the throne room. Marcus and Aro looked amusedly at him. "Surely you have little to fear now that Isabella accepted your proposal. What troubles you now Caius?" Aro stretched out his hand. With some hesitation, the blonde vampire let him see his thoughts. Aro nodded his head. "You still worry about her unmarked state. Why not just ask her? Surely she will not deny you."

Caius frowned. "I wish for her to be healthier..." He trailed off uncertainly. With a sigh, he admitted "Being bitten is not a pleasant experience. As you know, that James nomad bit her and Edward sucked the venom out. What if she is afraid? I wish you could see her thoughts Aro."

"I'm afraid you will have to woo your future bride the normal way." Both Marcus and Aro chuckled at the glare Caius gave them. "Don't worry, even Marcus sees an improvement in your bond." Marcus nodded his head. When he heard this, Caius' mood instantly improved. There was a lightness to his steps.

"Masters..." Felix interrupted them. "The Cullen seer has called and they will be ready to arrive once night has fallen. It seems the entire coven is here, not just Edward."

"Good. We may make some headway." Aro gave caius a stealthy stare. "Either Edward or Alice may join the Guard. Even if it means they will be close to Isabella." Caius growled lowly. "Be at peace brother. Nothing can interfere with your upcoming marriage. It is well known how much Alice loves to plan such celebrations. Isabella may wish for her company at least."

"Perhaps..." Caius pondered the situation. "I know you have longed to collect the both of them. However should they interfere with my mated relationship, I WILL destroy them. No matter their value to you. True mate laws trump any other concern."

"Of course." Marcus finally spoke up.

Three hours passed by and when it came time for then Cullens to arrive, Caius went to spend a few moments with his fiancee. He found her sitting with the human secretary. Both women were laughing. He took a seat across from them and simply spent the time observing them both. He had rarely seen Bella's cheeks so flushed with happiness. Perhaps the secretary could be a companion in immortality. Corin's power already did not work on his soon to be wife. He did not want her friendless in her new life.

In the throne room, Marcus and Aro waited for the Cullens to arrive. Carlisle entered first followed by Felix. The others piled inside with Jane bringing up the rear. Demetri, Alec and Chelsea were already present. Aro rose from his seat. "Greetings! Welcome back to Volterra." Edward scrunched up his face and looked around the room. Aro noticed this and chuckled. "Do not be sore with me young Edward. The guard know how to protect their thoughts. It would be unwise to skip to the conclusion of our visit so soon."

Carlisle stepped forward and nodded to his old friend. "We were concerned for Bella." He nodded to his oldest companion. "Edward wishes to see for himself that Bella is well."

"By well, you mean human?" Edward took a step forward. The smile on Aro's face cooled. "She remains human for now while she recovers from your coven's desertion." He gestured to the far wall behind him. "Caius and his mate will be with us soon. You can then see for yourself how well Isabella has been treated here." He took a step towards his throne. "But until then, perhaps Alice would do me the pleasure?" He held his hand out. Jasper frowned but Alice nodded a reassurance to him. She took off her gloves and took Aro's hand. Edward saw her vision.

"That's impossible!" Edward yelled. His other family members looked at him in a shocked manner. "She would never agree to marry that monster!"

"I am happy to say that in your case, Isabella has already agreed to marry my brother." Alice grinned at Aro. With their hands still touching, he could see her desires. "Of course Alice should help plan the wedding. Jasper is welcome to stay with his mate."

"I will stay as well!" Edward bit out between clenched teeth. Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke up, "We can all stay and replace Bella's family. I am sure she would appreciate it."

At this time, Caius and Bella entered the room hand in hand. The ring was noticeable on her hand. Alice grinned and tore her hand from Aro's grasp. "I am so happy for you Bella!" She embraced her soul sister. "We have so much to do! You need the perfect dress." She stepped back and looked Bella over head to toe. "And I insist that you have kitten heels at least." Caius frowned.

"Isabella will have a wedding befitting her. I don't want anyone to overwhelm my mate. Her health is still struggling." Caius waved the excited Alice away from them. He caught the murderous look in Edward's eyes. "You can see plainly that she has made her choice." He raised their clasped hands to show everyone. "We will follow human tradition and marry before I turn her."

"You can't! I won't let her become a monster. She will lose her soul!" His family surrounded him and held him back from approaching the couple. Felix and Jane stepped forward to intervene. Aro waved them off.

"carlisle, you know of Marcus' ability. He clearly sees the bond between my brother and future sister. If young Edward wishes to remain intact, then she should accept this judgement. If he wishes to be near Isabella, then he is welcome to join the Guard."

"Perhaps I will," Edward spit out. Aro grinned at him and shook his head. "What now?"

"I would need more than just you." Aro announced. "You may be a thorn to Caius. It would not be worth the arguing. However," He looked over to Caius. "if Alice were to join as well, we would be happy to take you both."

"Agreed!"

"No!" Both Edward and Jasper called out. Edward glared at Alice's mate. Jasper stood his ground. The Southern soldier spoke up. "Alice and I are married. We have not and will not be parted." He looked to Edward. "We will not be part of this madness. Edward is lonely and wants Bella's humanity. Her mind is closed to him and her scent is that of a singer." A growl erupted from the bronzed hair vampire. "It is useless to argue anymore. carlisle should have put his foot down. You either accept this ruling or I will destroy you if necessary. I won't let your fanatical desire for her humanity hurt this family anymore."

Carlisle walked over to Edward. "Son, this is for the best. You can clearly see they are happy."

"I don't have to accept this! Bella is my mate. They have ruined her!" edward charged towards Caius. Jane stared at him.

"Pain."

Edward hit the ground screaming. Caius had put Bella behind him to protect her. A snarl erupted from his chest. Esme gasped and carlisle had to restrain her. Aro nodded to Jane. She pulled back on her power. Alice went to her brother."Edward...just accept this as fact. I have seen it. You have read my mind. Why is this so hard for you?"

"It was fate...for us. How can I love someone when I can hear every thought. How is she not meant for me when we are perfect for one another." Edward howled his grief. "I'll never find another girl so perfect for me!"

Aro shook his head. "Perhaps it would be best that Edward and the rest of you leave Volterra until after Isabella has been changed into an immortal. Alice of course is welcome to stay until after the wedding." He nodded to Jasper. "You are welcome to stay as well."

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks. "We accept." They said in unison. Carlisle restrained Edward and smiled sadly.

"We will not bother you anymore. Edward could use a trip to Denali until Bella is a vampire." She motioned to the others to follow him out. "We look forward to seeing you back home Jasper...Alice." The coven left. As the door shut behind them, Aro motioned to Jane and Felix. "Follow them until they leave Italy."

AN2: Last update for awhile. Don't want anyone dying of excitement! ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER NINE

AN: Now I posted chapters six, seven and eight in a 24 hour period. Not sure when this will post.

Bella clutched her mate as Jane followed the Cullens out of the room. Jasper flitted over to Alice and they looked at each other deeply in the eyes. It felt like Bella was intruding on them. She hoped one day to do the same with Caius. Turning to her mate, she kiss his shoulder. He returned the favor but met her lips with his own. It was a heady feeling.

Alice grinned at the couple once she parted ways from her soldier mate. "We must start soon. A winter wedding would be best for all of the vampires. We could do an evening affair." She danced around the room. "Jasper and maybe some of the Guard can help get fabric swatches and magazines. I know just the woman to see in Paris."

"No!" Caius interrupted Alice. The pixie vampire frowned. Caius did not relent. "While she is human, she will not leave the castle. It is a wonder nothing terrible has befallen her before now." He looked towards Bella's scar on her wrist. "I won't risk her health and well-being again."

Marcus sighed. An old argument. Aro smiled begningly at the couple. "Alice can go to Paris and bring back dresses. They can be fitted to Isabella's form here." He looked toward Alice. "There is no hurry. Winter is several months away. There is of course the matter of her father, Chief Swan." Bella frowned at him. "He cannot come to your wedding." At the first sign of argument, Aro continued. "There would be too many human drinkers here. If your father shares your sweet smell, he would not make it out alive."

Bella slumped against her mate. He kissed her cheeks. "Don't worry, we can send him a letter saying you eloped and we are traveling the world. Of course it must be the last communication with him. We can turn you on our honeymoon." He reassured her.

Bella nuzzled her blonde mate. "Of course. I feel awful that Charlie will miss out." She sighed. "My mother has to be told something too. She will take the elopement story easier. That is how she married my father."

Alice smiled gently at her friend. "When the time comes, I will go to Charlie and help him. Carlisle can tell Jacob and his pack."

Bella hugged Alice. "Thank you." Breaking off from the embrace, Bella grinned. "You should meet Gianna." A gleam of something entered into Alice's golden gaze. Both women headed out towards the human quarters.

"We need to speak about the human Aro..." Caius paused before continuing, "...the human secretary has become a good companion to my fiancee. I vote to turn her. Even without a gift, she can stay here through her newborn time. She need not stay. I realize she has no gift. My Isabella deserves friends."

"Indeed." Marcus chimed into the conversation. "I see a bond of friendship. It might make the transition easier."

"I can see I am outnumbered. Very well." Aro shrugged his shoulders. He took his seat on the middle throne.

HOTEL CULLEN

"You can't be serious!" Edward paced the luxurious suite. The entire family was meeting there. Emmett had already restrained Edward once from leaving them and returning to the castle.

"I am very serious Edward. You heard the Ancients. I may not like it but Bella DOES belong with them. Marcus has no reason to lie. Caius less so with his human hating ways. Only Aro would play such a game." Carlisle explained to his son.

"That is what this is about-a game. You heard Aro in there. He wants Alice and me to join the Guard." Edward stopped pacing. "Alice should have agreed. It would not have been forever. She is so selfish!" Edward's fists were clenched tight. "I have to explain to Bella that we are mates. Nothing will stand in our way. Marcus is mistaken!" Edward charged towards the window. In a flash Emmett grabbed his brother and threw both of them onto the bed. It broke.

Rosalie snapped on Edward. "She was nothing but trouble. We can now move on and leave her back where she belongs." Putting her hand on Emmett's shoulder, she continued "Once Edward here is in Denali, Emmett and I are taking another honeymoon." Carlisle and Esme both nodded their heads.

And that is how the Cullens left Italy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mixed Up Mates

by ShipperGirlky

CHAPTER TEN

AN: I finally moved into my own apartment! No internet here but will post monthly from the library. Sorry but updates will be incredibly slow.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Bella stood in front of a floor length mirror gazing at her reflection. The white wedding dress was a simple A line design with embroidered pearls scattered throughout the gown. Her lacy veil covered her hair which had been curled in tight ringlets. True to form, she wore the kitten heels. It took a month of practice before she felt confident enough to make this walk down the aisle. Her bouquet consisted of pure white roses. An even half dozen.

"Now don't trip when you are walking down the aisle. Caius is nervous enough without having to worry about you spilling blood accidentally. The rest of the Cullens and the Denalis are here. I believe Carlisle is looking for you." Alice muttered almost to herself. "I will be waiting in the reception area. The entire Guard has been kept busy."

"Okay..." Bella stated uncertainly. "I will speak with him then wait for Marcus to walk me down the aisle." She spread her dress into a more wrinkle free state. "Just show him in." Alice left the room without looking Bella in the eyes. She said something undiscerable to her ears.

Her wait did not last long. There was a knock on the door. Bella was facing away from the door gathering her courage. "Come in." Her voice was soft and she hoped it did not betray her feelings. She had not seen the Cullens since Edward had claimed her as a mate several months ago.

"Bella..." She would never forget that soft velvety voice...breathless. In horror, she turned around to see both Carlisle and Edward blocking the only doorway.

"I thought only Carlisle was coming." Bella tried to keep her composure. "I don't think the invitation extended to you Edward. Please leave."

Edward stepped forward, his hands held up peacefully. "This should be OUR day. Together..." He flashed over to Bella and wrapped his hands around her waist. Her eyes went to Carlisle but the older vampire merely looked away from them. He continued, "...I know how to convince you. There is only one way." He pushed her against the wall. A short scream was cut off as he held his hand over her mouth. She struggled in vain. Her eyes closed in defeat when she felt the piercing bite of his teeth. The fire engulfed her immediately.

Alice paced in front of Jasper. The guilt rolled off of her which she knew her mate felt. So far he had said nothing to her but it was only a matter of time before he brought it up. She could only hope to give Edward time. Caius' room was soundproof like the other king's rooms.

Her eyes glazed over. Jasper noticed immediately and went over to her. She spoke in a bare whisper. "We have to leave-now!" Without question, both vampires made their way quietly. Alice refused to speak or meet Jasper's steady gaze until they were at the hotel. The rooms were in disarray.

"What is going on?" Jasper queried. "What happened here?" Alice refused to look at him. He gently took her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his gaze. "What did you see?"

"Bella...she is going to be one of us...sooner than you think. Edward took it upon himself to turn her. He thinks that she is still his mate." She grabbed his arms. "We have to leave here. Carlisle and Edward took Bella already. Esme and the others have already followed them. We can go to England first."

Jasper shook his head. "The only thing we are doing is to return to the castle and tell the kings. I won't see either of us die over this matter. The others sealed their fate when they ran."

"I...might have helped them." She shuddered. "Edward convinced Carlisle he only wanted to talk to Bella. To say good-bye. I told Bella she would only see Carlisle. Once she gave her approval, the lower guard let them both into her room. The guard is far enough away that they cannot hear through the soundproofing. Caius himself sent me to get her ready. I would be the last one to see her before they took her. Aro will touch my hand and see the truth." She grabbed his shirt. "Please! We must get away!"

"Alice, that was a stupid thing to do. Why would you take Bella from her mate? Marcus would never lie just to do harm. We ARE going back there. Whatever punishment is handed out, we will accept." He forcefully held her and dragged the seer back to the castle entrance. Felix and Demetri were waiting there.

Jasper forced Alice into a half bow before them. He spoke, "Alice has something to confess. We wish an audience with the kings. Aro can see for himself the truth of the matter." Both guards motioned for them to go ahead. It took little time before they were in the throneroom. There were numerous witnesses. Caius growled in fury.

"Where is my mate, you treacherous bitch!" Caius lunged towards the couple. Jasper crouched down but it was unnecesary. As Aro nodded in his direction, Felix grabbed the blonde king and pushed him to the side.

"Now, Now brother." Aro glided over to Alice. He extended his hand towards her. "Let's have the full story." 


End file.
